


human conditions

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Goro, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shotacon, a very strange magical boy... maybe its best not to question him, rimming!, velvet room goro (tiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Goro's overcome by something oddlyhuman.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 43
Collections: Anonymous





	human conditions

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! please read the tags! ill wait here patiently while you go do that.
> 
> now that you've chosen to return... may I offer you a drink to the left?

The back of Akira’s mind remembers falling asleep studying.

Waking up here feels nothing like it does in the real world. His eyes are heavy opening to the blue that surrounds him, a color far too vibrant to be from the nightshades of an open window. 

_Great,_ he thinks, _of course, tonight of all nights I won’t get a full eight hours of healthy, mona-ordered sl–_

“INMATE!”

“ _AH!_ ”

He clutches a hand over his heart, turning to see a figure in blue hovering next to the low frame of his bed. A small figure, that is. Goro’s slender arms are folded over his chest, standing as tall as he possibly can to appear more menacing at his unthreatening height. And although his clothes are meant to fit his scrawny build, he looks completely drowned in folds of black and blue; his shorts flare around his thighs, making his legs appear more twiggy where they emerge beneath the breathable fabric. His circular hat couldn’t be any bigger than the size of Akira’s palm, yet it looks almost comically large atop his small head. _Has Goro been here the whole time?_

“What are you doing just _sleeping around?!_ ”

Akira peels himself off his pillow with a huff. He tries to glare, but the effect probably gets lost in the fact that he’s still blinking himself awake. 

“ _Sleeping,_ ” he hisses the obvious, “I have midterms tomorrow.”

Goro bangs his baton against the cell bars, making Akira wince from the sudden pierce of sound that splits into his tired, squishy brain. “You have a test right _now_ , inmate! Sit up!” 

Akira’s groan echoes from wall to wall as his legs find the edge of the mattress. His body feels like nothing more than a bowl of noodles right now, he’s not really in the mood to listen to an aggressively vague lecture and have spells thrown at him by a loud, cryptic child. 

“Sit up _straight,_ ” Goro corrects, placing his baton on the curve of Akira’s back to fix his bad posture, “And extend your arms.”

Akira cautiously does so. He sends a quick prayer to whoever’s listening that Goro’s not about to try yanking his arms out of their sockets. 

Goro tilts his head, a few strands of silky white hair falling over his face as he takes a step closer. He stands just below Akira’s eye level, still the shorter of the two even when Akira’s sitting on his dingy cell bed. His golden eyes take in every detail of the extended arms before him, his brows furrowing beneath the snowy curtain of his bangs, seemingly more irritated than usual in response to Akira’s petty complaints of sleepiness. 

Akira can’t stop his flinch when small hands arrive on his bicep, but rather than tear him apart like a chew toy, Goro only starts to carefully touch him through his clothes, prodding at his upper arm like Akira’s a clay statue in desperate need of molding. Akira sighs in relief, grateful his arms are still intact despite the overall weirdness of the situation. 

He’s just...decided not to question the bizarre processes that occur within the bounds of his mind-prison, such answers always lead to more confusion, he’s found out. He instead puts all his energy into maintaining his posture. Maybe if he closes his eyes, he could even meditate like this... 

“If you don’t take your rehabilitation seriously,” Goro begins a speech Akira’s heard a thousand times before, “ _You_ are the one who will pay the price of _your_ failure.” He watches Goro repeat his process on his other arm, still not gracing him with the sight of his eyes as he works his small, gloved hands. “You won’t have any more _‘midterms’_ to take if you’re _skewered_ to death.”

Akira holds back a scoff. While Goro’s technically not _wrong_ , he’ll never understand that his grades are just as important when it comes to preventing any _skewering_. 

“So what test do you have for me tonight, Goro?” he ends up asking the warden. He figures he might as well start mentally preparing himself while Goro collects data on the strange mystery of his forearms.

“That depends…” The light press of hands pulls away once Goro’s examination is finished, and his sharp yellow eyes flit upward to squint at Akira pensively. “Stand up, inmate.”

Akira’s suddenly twice Goro’s height when he stands from the bed. Now he can only hope he’s not about to be kicked in the shins by a small but powerful shoe.

Without offering an explanation for any of this weirdness, or even telling Akira why he’s been summoned here at all, Goro just shrinks himself down to an even smaller height, folding in half on his knees to repeat the same process on Akira’s legs.

While Akira’s witnessed a decent amount of odd behavior in his cell, this definitely makes him raise an eyebrow at the concentrated warden below. 

“What’s with the airport pat down, Goro?” he snorts, “You think I smuggled a weapon in here?”

Goro’s face pinches at the mention of an ‘ _airport,_ ’ but his pawing movements never falter as he starts to analyze Akira’s calves. “If you managed to materialize something from your world within the bounds of the velvet room, I would be highly impressed,” he teeters with a half-smile, “But you don’t have the capability to do that, do you?” 

Akira resists the urge to retort the warden’s patronizing, hoping his good behavior will reward him with a faster departure. 

“Master put care into designing every detail of this place, you know.” Goro shuffles on his knees until his small hands find Akira’s other leg. “And look at all the good it’s done you! Your defense must be adequate, considering you’re still alive. And while you can barely land a scratch on _me_ , you claw through lesser enemies with quite the _finesse_. It’s safe to say you’ve definitely been making progress, inmate!”

Akira’s face lights up at the words. While he’s not entirely sure how his ‘ _progress_ ’ is recorded, or what he’s even progressing _toward_ in the first place, he never would’ve expected to be summoned in the middle of the night to receive _praise_ from the rigid warden. 

“Gorooo~” he sings, drawing out the name just to be a tease, “Are you _complimenting_ me?” 

A small finger forcefully pokes his thigh.

“Compared to the _weakling_ you used to be, there have been...a few improvements.” Goro starts to stand from his knees, and the hand Akira offers goes ignored as the child springs to his feet. “All thanks to the hard work of Master and I, of course! It seems you’ve grown rather muscular — our frequent strength tests are doing exactly as they should!” A bright smile stays plastered to his face as he turns to grab his clipboard, his entire blue-adorned torso disappearing behind the length of it. “Strength – check. Congratulations, inmate! That’s your first checkmark!”

“Oh?” A sheepish tinge of heat crosses Akira’s features. He offers a casual shrug to contain it, pretending this isn’t the first time he’s hearing about these so-called _checkmarks_. “I do work out in my room sometimes...”

A sudden clang of Goro’s baton drains all color from his face. 

“Don’t get too cocky, inmate!” the warden scolds, his voice shockingly loud coming from a creature so tiny, “That’s only your first checkmark of many! And it took you an embarrassingly long time to get here!”

“Uh...” Akira shifts in place. He decides to take a step back while Goro’s distracted by his clipboard, clearing his throat with a semi-awkward chuckle, “Well... I can’t wait to tackle the next one!” _After midterms_ goes left unsaid. 

When he tries to take another step back, he’s halted midway by Goro’s extended baton.

“Not so fast, inmate!” 

Akira’s shoulders slump in defeat. He had a feeling he wasn’t done here yet.

“Strength means nothing if it’s all you have!” Goro rests his baton idly by his side, the length of it stretching longer than the short span of arms. “Your reflexes have improved next to nothing, your endurance is laughable, and your aim is more unpredictable than those gazpacho machines you showed me!”

Akira decides to stay silent for his own sake.

“So tonight,” Goro hugs his clipboard to his chest, bouncing excitedly on his toes, “Prepare to be _running laps_ , inmate!”

“ _Running?!_ ” Akira would rather have spells thrown at him! At least then he could pretend to be dead after failing to dodge the first hit! “I told you I have midterms tomorrow!”

“Silence, inmate!” Goro barks, “You’ll feel more than well rested afterwards!”

Akira sighs, turning his head to grumble, “You don’t know what it’s like...”

He’s met with a sharp squint. Goro stares quizzically, like Akira’s reluctance to run could derail his rehabilitation entirely. 

“Is a meager _five kilometers_ really too much for you, inmate?”

“F-five..?”

Akira’s jaw drops to the floor. Goro seems even more unimpressed by the display. 

“If you really can’t _handle_ such a _leisurely jog_...” Goro does a quick skim of his clipboard, expression grave until he flushes with an embarrassed shade of red. “O-oh!” he squeaks, staring wide-eyed at whatever could be on the other side, “I... _heh_... suppose I should give you privacy for this...”

He hugs the flimsy piece of metal to his chest and spins around without further explanation. 

Akira’s head falls to the side. 

“Why?”

“Uhm...” Goro doesn’t turn around. He speaks to the wall sounding uncharacteristically nervous, swaying back and forth on his toes, “To, uh... hm. To undress... and, um... touch yourself. Obviously.”

“ _What?!_ ” Akira suddenly feels the same embarrassed blush cross his face, “ _Why?!_ ”

The back of Goro’s head explains simply; “Your endurance is in desperate need of improvement, inmate.”

“ _How_ does this...” 

Only when Akira trails off, utterly confused, does Goro finally crane his head around.

“Oh, inmate...” the younger boy looks equally confused, like he hadn’t even considered the possibility of Akira refusing his compromise, “Are you... not familiar with this human practice?”

“Of course I’m—” Akira forces out a huff, pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion, “I just... I don't understand the purpose of... of _doing that!_ ” His arms flail out in front of him as though to really stress his point.

“This is a very important _test,_ inmate.” Goro fully spins around, his clipboard covering where his chest impatiently rises, “A timer will run, and your vitals will be recorded while you perform the task I’ve assigned. You won’t be able to see your results, of course! It’s a very advanced technology that is simply beyond the comprehension of a human.”

...Now Akira just has even more questions.

He looks to the side and decides to ask the obvious: “Is there... a third option?”

“Hm...” Goro does a thorough sweep of his papers until something catches his eye, “Yes, actually!” Akira tries not to get his hopes up when Goro meets his awaiting gaze. “You could run _ten_ kilometers!”

Akira sighs.

To run or jerk off... the age-old question...

He takes a moment to ponder the choices he has here. Ultimately, he figures he’d already be busy doing _one of those_ if he wasn’t trying to be such a responsible student this week.

He peeks over to the yellow-eyed child, “You’ll...give me privacy?”

Goro quickly nods. The encouraging smile he wears is adorably crooked on his face.

“And you’re not gonna, like...” Akira runs a nervous hand through his hair, his hesitance still not fully subsided even with Goro’s reassurance, “...ambush me while my dick is out, right? Then lecture me about letting my guard down?”

Goro’s expression neutralizes. “You’re getting a bit ahead of yourself, inmate.”

A strained sound spills from Akira’s throat, frustrated but not surprised. 

“Fine,” he sighs, “I’ll... jerk off.”

Goro beams, “Great!” 

He sets his clipboard down before migrating to an empty corner of the cell. A beat of silence washes over them, Akira just stares dumbfounded at the back of Goro’s blue uniform when all the warden does is _stand there_. 

“ _This_ is the privacy you’re giving me?”

“Don’t be silly, inmate.” Goro’s arms lift until he’s cupping small hands over his ears. “It’s like I’m not even here anymore!”

Akira’s words die in his throat. He figures there’s not much point in arguing when he knows this is the best he’ll get. Besides, he does, admittedly, have a bit more privacy like this... 

He decides to take Goro’s unnaturally loud voice as a good sign, and he manages to shuffle out of his clothes undetected.

He returns to his uncomfortable cell bed, laying flat on his back and staring up at the dreary dark ceiling. He tries to steady himself with a deep breath, but it still comes out as shaky and weak. 

His hand slowly inches down despite his caution. He’s only hard because he was just _asleep! Not_ because Goro was touching–

From where he’s been banished to a corner, Goro starts to absentmindedly hum.

“Stop humming,” Akira huffs, squeezing a tight fist around himself in irritation. 

“...Sorry.”

Akira starts over once he has peace and quiet again. 

He’s _more_ than well-acquainted with his body, he _knows_ how to tango with his hand and cock alone, but right now, he moves like he’s experimenting with himself for the first time. He moves like he’s too afraid to even _breathe_ too loudly. More specifically, he moves like he’s trying to jerk off with a _child in the room next to him!_

“Inmate.” Goro’s foot taps impatiently, suffocating Akira with the blanket of its echo. “I can see your timer, you know. It only functions when you put _actual effort_ into completing your assigned task. If you’re trying to lengthen your score by _cheating—_ ”

“I’m _not_ ,” Akira shoots back, “It’s just... it’s _weird_ when there’s a kid in the room.”

Goro gasps, dramatic enough to have his air supply covered for a week.

“You think of me as a—!” He turns, cutting off with a strangled noise as soon as he realizes his mistake. 

“S- _sorry!_ ” He throws his hands over his eyes, the white of his gloves making his face appear an even deeper shade of red in comparison. Akira sighs, his cock springing hard against his stomach when his hand drops to his side. “Uh... i-it’s... um... very impressive, inmate!”

Akira stares straight up at the ceiling.

“I’d...expect nothing less from _you_ , trickster~”

Akira silently redirects his glare, hoping the warden will _feel_ the sharpness of his eyes and _take the hint and turn around._

But unfortunately, Goro doesn’t make a quick return to his corner. And while he’s _clearly_ stealing a peek through the cracks of his fingers, it’s not Akira’s _glare_ that he’s so intensely focused on.

“I’ve worked with Maras before...” Goro’s small hands start to slowly drift down his cheeks, “But I’ve never really–”

“Goro.”

Goro slaps his hands over his eyes with a squeak. 

“Sorry!” he repeats, spinning in place fast enough to nearly give himself whiplash. As soon as his red face is out of sight, his hands make way to cover the pink-dusted tips of his ears once again. “As you were, inmate!”

Akira takes a deep breath, his gaze returning to the ceiling. 

Now that he’s no longer the target of Goro’s youthful curiosity, his fingers flutter down to resume working his length, jerking off with no fanfare beyond the occasional twist of his wrist. He ignores the company that occupies the room with him and imagines himself to be completely alone. He imagines the lumpy cell bed to be his own, he pretends a stressful week of exams doesn’t loom on the horizon, and most importantly, Akira thinks about anything that isn’t _Goro._ He doesn’t think about how his dainty palms probably aren’t doing much to conceal the wet sounds of his strokes, he doesn’t think about how those small but confident fingers were _all over_ him just a few minutes ago, and Akira definitely does _not_ think about the fact that the warden can _‘see’_ his _‘timer’_ and knows exactly how much _‘effort’_ he’s putting in, mostly because he doesn’t have a clue what the hell that even _means_...

It’s best just not to question the absurdity that comes with this place. Besides, Akira will find out what he’s been working toward once he actually achieves it, won’t he?

His foggy mind barely registers the sound of Goro starting to hum again, but his cock undeniably twitches in his hand. His strokes have lost all rhythm, eyes pinched shut as he heaves with helpless gasps. He’s half asleep by the time he finishes, and Goro’s voice rings softly in the midst of his blissful haze. 

He hears a distant compliment of his performance, praising the amount he left over. Akira just falls deeper into his trance, drifting back to sleep like his bed is being rocked by the gentle waves of the sea. The last thing his mind can make sense of is the feeling of tiny hands on his chest.

_This was definitely a better choice than running..._

* * *

“INMATE!”

Akira’s been summoned again. This time, to Shibuya.

Goro requested his presence via phone call, and Akira just so happened to be free tonight. He’s happy to do some babysitting while Mona’s off with Lady Ann, so long as he gets his promised skill card afterwards!

“I have been possessed by the evil spirit of wretched human desires!” 

Goro clutches a gloved hand over his heart like he’s truly being haunted. As Akira approaches, he can see the warden’s eyelids are pinched in urgent desperation. 

“I demand your assistance to exorcise it, inmate!”

Akira fondly rolls his eyes at the child’s dramatics. “You want crepes again?”

When he extends a hand for Goro to take, it’s quickly slapped away with an unexpected amount of force.

“Not so fast, inmate!”

Akira pathetically rubs the stinging pain now present on his hand.

“You misunderstand the source of this... _human misery._ ”

He spits the words with such bitter disgust that it catches Akira off guard. It’s a tone he’s never heard from the warden before, even when he’s been disciplined with the worst of Goro’s cruel and unusual punishments.

He puts on a face of wholehearted concern. “Is everything okay, Goro?”

Goro looks down to his hands. 

“...Do you remember when I first experienced the odd sensation of human hunger?” His eyes are filled with hope when they flick back up, a duller shade of yellow outside the glow of his usual blue habitat, “And you were nice enough to cure it with the weird soup you gave me?”

Akira nods, “Of course I remember that.”

Goro fidgets with his gloves, splotches of deep crimson settling on his face. 

“Just like I did then, I feel something... foreign. Something _human._ ” He shakes his head and suddenly his skittish demeanor vanishes, replaced with his usual assertive confidence, “Which is why _you_ must assist me to satiate it, inmate!”

Akira’s brows furrow curiously. “Tell me about this new feeling, Goro.”

Goro clears his throat, a soft and precious sound that’s still demanding of attention. 

“My only purpose is to further your rehabilitation, you see,” he prefaces, “While I have... vague memories of a life before this, it’s all become so faded in my mind, I’m not sure if it was ever even real...”

_Oh god._ Akira feels a horrid shiver run up his spine. He really hopes he’s not dealing with an _otherworldly existential crisis_ here.

“So when I _do_ experience the occasional human emotion,” Goro steamrolls onward, “It’s a rather jarring experience, inmate. It can even be—” he briefly glances up to make sure Akira’s still watching, “— _painful_.”

Akira frowns. “I don’t want you to be in pain, Goro...” 

It’s odd to see Goro so small and defeated, Akira doesn’t like it one bit. 

He tries again, this time with a comforting smile on his face. “Just describe what it is you’re feeling, and I’ll help you with anything you need!”

Goro finally perks up. His eyes gleam beneath a snowbank of hair, turning his pout into a distant memory of the past. 

“...Anything?”

“Well...sure!” Akira shrugs, “Not to brag but I’m kind of an expert on human emotions. I nailed it super hard with the soup, didn’t I?”

Goro beams, “You _did_ nail me super hard!”

Akira sputters a cough and chooses to brush over that. 

“I’ll solve your human problem just like last time,” he concludes, his smile gardened wider from the warmth that lights Goro’s face. He seems to have snapped back to his regular self entirely. His small hands rest on his hips as he squints challengingly at Akira; a much better sight than a bowed head and quivering bottom lip.

“Since you seem to be so confident,” the warden taunts, “You should know that I have _high expectations,_ inmate. You’re the only source I have for this kind of thing! Except for... hm, maybe some of your personas, of course. But _good luck_ trying to have a _civil_ conversation with—”

“Goro,” Akira interrupts, expression painted with pure amusement, “Are you stalling?”

“N-no!” Goro shoots back, “I’m... _getting_ there!” He takes a deep breath, and an even brighter shade of scarlet clings to his features as he starts to properly explain. “Just like when I came to you with my hunger, this is another... human craving I don’t have the means to satiate myself. This specific feeling is a bit more unbearable than last time, however.” He turns to pace back and forth as he rambles, _definitely_ stalling. “You see, inmate, it all started when I first... took _witness_ of you. I was struck by a sudden _curse_ that only lets me think of the interactions we’ve shared together! This _greed_ has been _torturing_ me down to my very core! From my base knowledge, I can only describe this excruciating feeling as–”

Goro finally glances up, pausing his recital once he lays eyes on Akira’s horrified expression.

“Inmate? Are you–”

“ _Ohhhhh goddddddd_...”

Beneath his wispy bangs, Goro’s brows pinch in offense. 

“Have you gone _brain dead_ or something?”

“I- I don’t think I can help you with that?” Akira blurts, so wholly baffled that it comes out in the form of a question. 

Goro squints, his bony shoulders coiling back as though preparing to fight. “Why not?”

“Uh...” Akira rubs the back of his neck, doing a quick scan of the alleyway in search of _anything_ that could save him here. “Well, Goro. You’re... kind of...” 

Unfortunately, no portals open up and transport him to another world far away from this conversation. No _new_ portals, that is. 

“I mean... you _look_ like a...” Akira takes in a sharp, wobbling breath. Goro’s scowl has only grown harsher throughout his moronic stuttering, Akira’s _really_ stuck between a rock and a hard place here. “You’re, um...” he clears his throat and decides to poke the tiny bear, “...short?”

“ _Short?!_ ” Goro’s eyes go wide in a flash. “This is just like when we visited the magical brainwashing kingdom! And I wasn’t allowed to be transported on the fast-moving carts!”

Akira nods. “This is exactly like Destinyland, Goro.”

“Are you afraid to _hurt me,_ inmate? I thought you would know by now not to underestimate me!”

“ _Yeah,_ ” Akira forces out a strained laugh, “You said that same exact thing when I told you to let your coffee cool before drinking it.”

“That beverage was a prank of yours!” The warden’s voice raises in pitch, clenching small fists by his sides to fuel his fury, “I never _asked_ for such an appalling _burn_ in my mouth! What I demand _now_ is for you to rid me of the agony I’ve already been cursed with!”

Akira shuts his eyes and rubs his temples. He’s really about to have ‘the talk’ with a non-human child in the middle of a dark alleyway...

“Goro,” he says, his tone layered with much more seriousness than before, “How much do you actually know about this stuff?”

“Ummm...” Goro places a finger on his chin in consideration, “The act of human reproduction–”

“ _—ugh—_ ”

“–is not only a requirement for the survival of the species, but also something that’s desired for leisure, correct?”

“It’s...a bit more complicated than that, but–”

“This practice is rather common in your world, I understand!” Goro clasps his hands behind his back, straightening his spine and puffing out his scrawny chest to appear more commanding, “Take me where this act is performed, inmate!”

“No.”

Goro’s smile drops, and the sounds of the late-night city grow louder amidst his stunned silence.

“ _Why?!_ ”

Akira doesn’t even know where to _start_ with that question. “Like... a million different reasons why, Goro.” 

Despite his exasperation, the warden still doesn’t seem to be getting it.

“Real jail is worse than mind jail, Goro!” Akira huffs, “And even mind jail is pretty bad!”

“Then...” Goro’s voice softens as he takes a step closer, “...could _you_ —”

“No.”

“ _Wha-?_ ” Goro chokes, eyes wide in disbelief, “You won’t help me _at all?_ You’ll just leave me to suffer?”

Akira looks away from Goro’s forsaken expression. The sight just makes him want to disappear entirely. 

“Why, inmate?” Goro repeats, the question sounding much more vulnerable falling from his saddened pout, “You’ve shown me so many aspects of human life, but not the one thing that I...” His voice becomes shaky as he trails off, gaze lowering until his gemstone irises disappear behind droopy lids, “I’m sorry for wasting your time. I understand that I’m not something to be desired...”

He punctuates his sorrows by spinning around in shame, leaving Akira to stare at the back of his head and his thin, sunken shoulders.

“You’re not...” Akira pauses his attempt at comfort to really consider his words here, “You’re not _undesirable,_ Goro. You’re...”

Goro slowly cranes his head around, a brief flash of hope lighting his defeated face.

Akira warmly smiles once their eyes meet. 

“...You’re cute!”

Goro’s gaze snaps away in an instant. “ _Cute_.”

“Th-that’s a great compliment!” Akira takes a step closer, face flushed with worry. He doesn’t want Goro to feel _sad,_ especially when he’s suffering so much already! “And you’re more than just _human_ cute, Goro! You’re... _magically_ cute! If you were older you’d even be...”

“I see.” Goro’s face comes back into view when his small body turns, only looking more bothered from Akira’s sad attempt at consolation. “So you’d be less hesitant if I physically appeared to be your age?”

“Oh...” Akira’s a bit caught off guard, “That’s...a tough question.” 

He takes a moment to imagine such a scenario, _really_ trying to picture all details and aspects of the hypothetical, for the sake of giving an honest answer, of course. _What would he do if a hot otherworldly being asked for his help like this?_

“I guess... it would depend on the sexual tension we’ve built up at the time...”

The last part is said mostly to himself, distracted by his own imagination. But Goro still catches it, and he draws Akira’s attention back to his misery with a loud, dramatic sigh of despair.

“Oh, to experience the passing of your earthly time...”

He glances up to make sure Akira’s looking at him, repeating his sigh once he’s met with an unimpressed blank face. 

“I guess I’ll just return home to my lonely void of nothingness...” Goro spins in place again, starting to walk toward the glow of the velvet room in the slowest manner possible, “...where I’ll suffer for the rest of eternity...” he takes another painstakingly slow step, echoing his sigh in case the first two weren’t loud and dramatic enough, “...all _alone._ ”

Akira quirks a brow. “You really think this is gonna work?”

Goro has an arm extended by now, his dainty fingers curling around blue bars to return home. His head twists to glance back, his eyes big and bright beneath fluttering lashes, his lower lip jutted in a pout like an abandoned puppy looking for a home. 

“It’s not?”

_Poor baby,_ Akira’s mind instantly fills in for him. He finds himself looking around the vacant alleyway before drifting closer to the small boy, holding his breath as he towers over Goro’s hopeful gaze. 

“Did you...” he shuffles closer, doing a final sweep of the area to make sure there’s no hidden eavesdroppers nearby, “...at least _try_ to deal with this yourself?”

“Of course,” Goro’s hand falls from the cell bars as he turns. “I tried what I saw you do, inmate.”

Akira quickly banishes that mental image from his mind. 

“And?”

Goro’s lips pucker as he bites the inside of his cheek. 

“I...don’t think I did it right.”

Akira sighs. He feels heat settling beneath his skin as he considers where to go from here, and Goro stares like he can see his blush clear as day under the dim lights of nightfall.

“Maybe I could...” Akira tears his eyes away from the eager warden, suddenly very interested in the awkward shuffle of his feet on pavement below, “...help..? help you..?”

Goro’s smiling face forces itself back into view when he takes a large step closer. “Really?”

His head is angled back so he can stare straight up at Akira, eyes clouded with the excitement that waits to flood his face. He teeters on his toes, nearly brushing against Akira’s legs in their proximity. His circular hat must be using some kind of magic to still be hanging on like this...

“Um...” Akira diverts his gaze _again_ , looking _up_ to the alleyway buildings that line the nighttime sky, “Y-yeah..! That way you won’t have to suffer anymore... and you’ll know what to do if this happens again!”

He risks glancing down to the hopeful flushed face below. Goro beams with a lopsided smile, radiating a warmth that makes Akira’s heart melt from the sight.

“For the sake of teaching you something,” Akira assures the giddy-headed boy. _Has Goro moved... closer, by chance?_ “Just like I did with the soup.”

Goro’s hands clasp together, batting his lashes as he spills with a sound of glee, “I expect to learn a lot from you, _trickster~_ ”

“Eugh—” Akira finally breaks their proximity, offering a hand to Goro before his brain has a chance to dwell on this any longer. “Let’s just go,” he says weakly.

“Guide me there, inmate!” 

Goro's quick to wrap small fingers around his palm, his hand not even half the size of Akira’s own, and they set off on their journey, intertwined hands swinging back and forth between them as they walk.

* * *

“Did you steal a child?”

Only a few customers are scattered around Leblanc by the time the pair arrive hand-in-hand. Sojiro stands alone behind the counter, blatant confusion on his face watching an unfamiliar blue-adorned boy be pulled through the entrance of the cafe.

“Babysitting,” Akira curtly answers, speed walking to the stairs as fast as he possibly can. He can only imagine the things his extremely horny child companion would say if given the opportunity to _talk to people_.

“Why is he dressed like–”

“Drama club!” _Past the counter now..._

“And you’re–”

“Gonna hang out and play video games!” Akira yells back, yanking Goro up the stairs without difficulty, “We’ll be quiet!”

He lets go of Goro’s hand once that heart-racing production is over, and he leaves the warden to his own devices so he can gravitate toward the comfort of his bed.

“This place is _dingy,_ inmate.”

Akira ignores him, plopping down on the edge of the mattress and burying his face in his hands.

“So, should I–”

“ _Just—_ ” Akira makes a frustrated noise behind his palms, “ _Let me hype myself up first!_ ”

His eyes screw tighter shut to summon all the determination he has within him.

_You’ve got this,_ he internally preaches, _You’re gonna get out there and help Goro relieve his pain! We can’t let him suffer like this! He’s only a—_

_Oh god, no! Not that!_

_He’s not even human! We can’t let him experience human suffering! Humanity is terrible and enigmatic, Goro doesn’t deserve to feel so–_

Akira’s thoughts come to a halt when he feels... the press of tiny hands on his arms.

He blinks his eyes open, and sure enough, Goro’s standing at the forefront of his vision: only a hair’s-width away from where Akira’s hands drag down his face.

“You liked when I did this before, didn’t you?” he purrs before Akira has the chance to ask any questions.

Akira sucks in a breath and ignores the answer his brain automatically filled in for him.

“Let's...just stay focused on you for now,” he says, removing Goro’s careful hands from his body.

The warden stands up straight, eagerly awaiting instruction. He stays wedged in Akira’s personal space, so close that he could slot right between his legs if he were to spread them just the slightest bit...

Akira shakes his head and wipes that thought from his mind, shifting his attention back to the important task at hand.

“Uh...” 

Unfortunately, the task at hand isn’t that much easier to think about. 

“You’ll have to, um...” Akira runs his eyes down Goro’s small body, mouth gone completely dry.

But Goro seems to get the idea from his preexisting knowledge, if the light blush that spreads across his face is anything to go by.

“A-alright,” he softly murmurs. A few seconds pass, and Goro still makes no effort to start undressing, only timidly fidgeting with his gloves under Akira’s watchful gaze. 

“ _Privacy,_ inmate,” he finally hisses.

Akira blinks. 

“...Right.”

He brings his legs onto the bed before shuffling around to face the window, placing his hands in his lap and forcing himself not to think too hard about his current predicament.

The attic floods with faraway sounds of the cafe, and Goro shatters the short-lived peace by loudly clearing his throat. 

Akira smiles and obeys the meaning of the sound, cupping his hands over his ears with a fond roll to his eyes.

He can now barely make out the shift of fabric, and it takes all his strength to focus on the sound of his breathing instead.

“Is this okay?”

The words make Akira’s heart feel ten times heavier in his chest, its anchoring weight sinking down to his stomach as he slowly turns to face the undressed child.

Goro’s left in only his light grey socks, the rest of his rose-flushed body on full display to be ogled. His delicate face is especially red, framed by silky silver hair that shimmers beneath the attic’s cozy light. His pale fingers are threaded together just above where his small cock sits, his hands looking unexpectedly frail without the shield of his gloves to hide them.

And he’s _hard._ Akira doesn’t know why he’s so surprised by the fact. He should’ve been expecting it after Goro put so much effort into crying him a river and everything, yet his lips still part with a quick, instinctive gasp. His cock isn’t even the size of a _pinkie!_ It’s an adorable shade of pink that matches his lips and perky nipples, glistening with pre-cum and twitching from just the feeling of cool air alone. He’s like a pretty porcelain trinket, and Akira’s gaze is a bit possessive as he bites down a whimper, all but drooling over the cutest little cock he’s ever seen in his life.

Goro’s amber eyes are barely visible beneath his bangs, timidly peeking up at Akira’s awestruck face as he patiently awaits an answer.

Akira suddenly remembers that Goro actually _asked_ him something, and he quickly starts to nod in his daze. “Yeah, yeah, you’re...” he does another scan of Goro’s tiny body, grabbing fistfuls of his sheets imagining how _squishy_ those bare thighs would feel in his hands. “Breathtaking...”

Goro’s head lifts to show off a bright smile, his entire demeanor shifting with a sudden gained confidence.

“What’s next, inmate?”

“Um...” Akira finds it more difficult to gather his own confidence, gaze wandering to where Goro’s clothes are neatly folded on his desk, “Just, uh... get comfortable and, um... show me... how you...”

“Ah!” Goro’s face lights up in understanding, “You’d like to watch me touch myself!”

“D-don’t-!” Akira’s wide eyes flick over to the stairway in a panic, “ _Don’t say that so loud!_ ”

Goro’s excited smile stays fixed in place, not seeming to understand the weight of Akira’s alarmed whisper-shout.

“But...yes,” Akira eventually says, the pound of his heart still echoing throughout his body, “...like you did when you were alone.”

Goro complies by crawling on the bed, and there’s a slight jiggle of his thighs as he does so; the perfect canvas of plump flesh that stems from his skinny-boy hips. His skin is decorated with goosebumps, just _begging_ to be clawed or sucked or bitten—

“This is how you were positioned, correct?”

Goro’s curious voice brings Akira back to reality. He’s laying flat on his back, his legs perfectly straight and arms situated by his sides like he’s about to fall asleep. 

“Yeah, but... it doesn’t matter.” Akira trails his eyes down to Goro’s itty-bitty cock, leaking in a pool of desperate desire as it waits to be toyed with, “What matters is how you...”

He bites his lip as he stares at Goro’s adorably small size. It’s _heartwarmingly_ cute, Akira has a sudden odd urge to reach forward and boop the little pink head with his index finger.

But instead, Goro takes the hint and lowers his own hand, surging with a gasp from the sensation. His touch is careful and unsure, only lightly brushing his shaft with the pads of his fingertips, and by the time he wraps an inexperienced fist around himself, his soft sounds have already turned into a series of high-pitched squeals. His cock somehow looks even _smaller_ disappearing behind his tiny hand, his eyes big and wide in contrast as he looks to Akira for reassurance.

“Like this?” he asks, copying the movements he saw from Akira in brief detail.

“Like that,” Akira echoes. His mind is all over the place trying to take in everything at once, Goro’s rosebud nipples are hard on his scrawny chest, making themselves known like they’re in urgent need of a tongue to warm them. He looks so much like a delicacy spread out for Akira to _take_ , but he can only... 

“I’ll let you know if you do anything wrong,” he says, doing his best to sound encouraging and not like his stomach is currently doing olympic-level gymnastics out of nerves.

Goro nods with a whimper, his movements increasing in speed following Akira’s words. He doesn’t use the _best_ technique perse, his small fist only pumps up and down in a basic rhythm, but he’s definitely not doing anything _wrong_. This pace would get anyone where they need to be, especially someone as hypersensitive as this. Each simple stroke has Goro trembling in waves of pleasure, he’ll surely be completely spent from only a few more minutes of experimenting. 

Akira doesn’t know why that has him feeling so... _disappointed_.

“You can even...” 

He only notices the words leaving his lips when he pauses to gulp. His throat suddenly feels bone-dry, Akira could’ve sworn his mouth was watering over Goro less than a minute ago. 

“...spread your legs. If you want.”

He looks up to the ceiling as soon as his suggestion is out there, but he can still _feel_ the heat of Goro’s curious gaze burning holes into his skin. 

“If you think that’ll help...” 

He sounds unsure, but his skinny legs take initiative and spread themselves wide on the sheets, showing off warm pink heaven as he strokes his tiny plaything cock.

“Woah...”

Akira gravitates closer, letting himself be pulled by something entirely out of his control. Even without fully understanding Goro’s non-human anatomy, it’s obvious what his body craves, his skin is shiny where his thighs are the most supple, drowning his pretty hole in beads of slick like a plea from his most secretive parts. 

“You... really are magical...” 

The pink shade curls into a ring so little and tight, yet Goro drips with a demand to be filled, begging for his desire to be nourished to no end. Even his _fragrance_ is enticing, clouding Akira’s brain until all he can think about is—

“ _Inmate_...”

Akira glances up at the sound of Goro’s bashful voice, his face reddened and his eyes deliberately focused elsewhere.

“Don’t look at me like that...”

Akira smirks, shifting in place until he’s watching from a relaxed half-laying position on the bed. “Like what, Goro?” 

Goro pouts, returning his gaze to Akira as his dainty fingers move. 

“Like you own me...”

A shiver runs down Akira’s spine and settles in his gut, leaving him hard and throbbing within the suffocating restraint of his jeans. 

“Isn’t this for me, Goro?” He looms closer until he’s hovering over a small splayed out body; Goro’s ribs protrude with every shuddering breath, his hip bones jutted out sharply to frame his pretty cock. Akira lifts a hand, aimlessly wandering through the air until he comes in contact with wet skin, using a gentle thumb to spread the cheeks of Goro’s adorably chubby butt. “Isn’t this my mess to clean up?”

Goro only answers with a soft whine. Akira watches, rubbing smooth flesh with his thumb to draw more slick from the boy’s shaking body.

He _smells_ so _fucking good._ Goro’s completely soaked in his essence, and Akira feels himself getting somewhat jealous. He boldly decides to dip his thumb to immerse himself in the shine of it, making Goro choke on a gasp from the sudden greediness that prods his never-before-touched hole.

“Inmate..!”

He looks ready to be _devoured,_ and his body is begging for it too. He quivers against the glide of Akira’s thumb like he’s trying to gulp him down, soft and drenched and tight beneath his touch. Akira could get high on Goro’s fumes alone, he could even kiss him there if he wanted to. He probably tastes as good as he smells, and he’s the perfect size for a tongue to slot into and make itself at home.

But if Akira lets himself give in...

His free hand floats forward, snaking around Goro’s peachy thighs to spread his legs further apart. Akira’s so much closer now, only mere inches away from where Goro’s tempting wetness stems. He can feel the stare of vibrant eyes on him, and when he finally glances up, it’s shameful to say that the pure innocent _confusion_ on his face is what pushes Akira over the edge. 

He surges forward in a flash, tightening his grip on Goro’s thighs before burying his face between them, showering that pretty ring with an unfamiliar warmth that draws out a yelp of surprise.

“Wh–? Inmate! What are you—?”

Akira answers with a muffled hum, his mouth working on autopilot to nurse the virgin tightness of such a demanding little hole. He dips past the resistance of muscle where more of Goro’s taste resides, swirling around his entrance to get him stretched and kiss-swollen pink, to hear him gasp and to feel him shiver where his mouth begs his body open.

“Am I s-supposed to— _hahh_ —” Goro’s torso lifts off the bed as his back arches, grinding his hips down on the hungry tongue lapping broad strides between his legs, “b-believe...this is something _humans_ do? You’re acting like a _dog_ right now, inmate!”

Akira only whimpers as he’s berated, pulling Goro closer to all but hoist the small boy onto his face. 

“ _a-ahh..!_ ”

“Keep quiet~” Akira sings. He barely allows enough time for the words to leave his lips before quickly reattaching to Goro, lavishing his rim with urgent wet kisses to make up for the fraction of a second he lost. The sticky workings of his mouth are just as loud as Goro’s whiny mewls, and Akira just wants _more_ , more pretty sounds and as many tastes as he can possibly get. His jaw pumps faster to fulfill his greedy cravings, licking frantically into Goro like he has a new obsession with the girlish pink shade of his insides.

“ _Fuck_...” Akira’s voice is only a wrecked prayer, shaking with a ragged breath as he teases a slow drag of his tongue, “...I love your little pussy.”

He pries Goro further apart, and the sob he receives in response sounds just as desperate as he feels. He can only fight the laws of nature trying to push his tongue deeper, filling Goro with warmth to give his perfect hole the worshipping treatment it deserves.

When he lands a particularly deep plunge, Akira feels small, squishy thighs flail on either side of his head. 

“I- I don’t exactly... understand what you’re trying to... to teach me here,” Goro whines. 

Akira’s eyes finally flutter open following the... admittedly valid criticism.

“I guess you’re right,” he smirks, looking up through his lashes as he collects another open-mouthed kiss. Goro’s blush turns even darker as the two hold eye contact, like this level of intimacy affects him beyond just a physical means. But as sensitive as he is, and as far gone as he looks, jerking off doesn’t seem to be getting him anywhere, even with Akira offering his rather... _enthusiastic_ help.

“So when you did this before...” Akira muses, trailing off in a brief pause to let the lewd sound of his kisses fill the room, “...You didn’t feel any better afterwards?”

“N-no,” Goro sighs, “It was nothing like — _ah —_ when your timer stopped.”

“Hm.”

Akira figured as much would be true. Given how much wetness currently clings to his face, it’s obvious Goro requires a bit more than this to satiate his strong magical desires. 

But... maybe they don’t have to resort to that just yet.

“I could teach you something.” Akira uncurls his arms from Goro’s small thighs, kissing him sloppy and French in a final savory press of his lips, “Something you can do on your own.”

The flash of excitement that lights Goro’s face makes any remaining hesitance melt away. 

“Really?” 

The single word has Akira moving without thinking, keeping a large, stabling hand looped beneath Goro’s knee as he blindly fumbles under his bed. 

“Yeah!” he chimes, wearing a bright smile by the time he emmerges, “You probably won’t need this when you’re by yourself, but...” he opens the bottle with a swift flick of his thumb, pouring a sizable drop on his fingers as Goro watches in wide-eyed fascination, “With me... I just want you to feel good.”

Honestly, even if Goro didn’t have his own... _magical secretion,_ he probably still wouldn’t need the help of lube to do this on his own. His fingers are so _tiny,_ and his movements are so careful and precise on his dainty cock. Akira can picture _exactly_ how he’d play with himself; he’d be unsure at first, circling his entrance before his fingers finally disappear into consuming tightness. He’d do everything in his power to shove his short fingers as deep as they can go, gushing with the sweetest sounds as he preps himself to take...

Akira’s getting a bit ahead of himself now.

“If I hurt you too much,” he prefaces, slowly making way to Goro’s love-bitten hole, “Just, uh... punch me or something. I probably deserve it.”

Goro’s lips part to respond, probably some spiel as to why he shouldn’t be underestimated by a _human_ of all things, but the monologue escapes him as only a squeak when Akira dips a finger into his tightness. While thinner than the stretch of his tongue, he can hit much _deeper_ in comparison, and Goro’s hidden corners are so lusciously warm that Akira has to bite down an embarrassing squeak of his own.

“This okay?” he asks, eyes flicking up to where Goro's wide-blown pupils study his movements.

His shimmery bangs flop over his eyes from how quickly he nods. 

“ _more..._ ”

Akira adds a second finger, pumping faster like he’s trying to memorize every detail of the addicting boy. Goro all but screams being stretched open, and Akira instinctively whips his head around to the stairway following the sudden increase of sobs. 

There’s no way to tell if the wailing is audible from the cafe below, but Akira’s heard even _louder_ sounds come from the eccentric child in the past, shrieks and yelps that definitely had to stem from the non-human parts of him. So as adorable as it is listening to Goro be fingerfucked for the first time, Akira has to find a compromise by using his free hand as a silencer.

Goro makes a confused sound around the fingers that cram into his mouth, squinting up at Akira with his usual bratty entitlement. But his glare washes away as quickly as it invaded when Akira starts to pet his insides, his fingers strumming in and out past Goro’s pretty lips so his hands are working together in harmony.

“Suck,” Akira instructs.

Goro obeys, eagerly suctioning around Akira’s fingers like his skin is coated with delicious sugar. 

When Akira feeds a third finger to heated walls, he feels a sting of small teeth bite down in reaction. He hisses from the sudden sharp pain, but Goro’s silky mouth is quick to soothe him again, and the warm glide of happy licks has Akira perfectly recovered in no time. He figures the occasional scrapes and bites are worth it if it keeps Goro quiet, this wouldn’t exactly be the _easiest_ sight to explain away if attention was attracted from downstairs...

Goro’s lips are surprisingly lush for such a small thing, a deep shade of baby pink around Akira’s pale skin. His cheeks are puffy and burned with a desperate blush, Akira slips a third finger into his mouth just for the sake of seeing him more full. He can’t help but think Goro looks a bit like a chipmunk completely stuffed to the brim like this...

“Pretty simple,” Akira explains to an adorably silenced Goro, “You think you could do this on your own?”

Goro nods, his kitten-soft walls tightening in an urgent need for _more_. He looks so blissed out from the blend of new sensations, but if his _lust_ is really as intense as his body alludes...

There’s only one way to find out: Akira pulls his fingers from an obedient mouth, and his eyes widen when Goro immediately erupts with sobs following the loss of the suppressant.

“Shh!” Akira places a saliva-covered finger over Goro’s lips, and Goro quiets. “Is this helping?” 

He speaks at a whisper knowing he doesn’t have to, Goro does the same when he responds. 

“It’s — _ah_ — starting to,” he shivers out, “But...”

“It’s not enough?” Akira finishes. 

Although expected, his face must still be a bit grim, because Goro’s quickly jumping into action trying to rid him of any concerns.

“There’s no need to worry, inmate! I think I’ve figured out what it is I _really_ need!”

Akira smirks at the pride in his declaration. “Have you now?”

But his amusement flies out the window when a tiny hand wraps around his wrist, removing his fingers from Goro’s body with a sudden forceful pull. 

“Wha..?”

It clicks into place, as Goro’s pinkie-sized cock is exposed to the air and his twig-skinny legs start to move, that the warden has a plan to _take_ what he wants. 

“Oh, uh..!” Akira shuffles backward on the bed, “m-maybe I could get you a vibrator or something? I have a decent amount of money now! I could even get you a really nice—”

Goro’s small hands curl around his waistband, making him cut off with a gasp when his pants are yanked halfway down his thighs. His cock springs hard against his stomach, and a glimpse of pink darts out of Goro's mouth as he licks his lips at the sight.

“Or!” Akira tries again, louder this time, “ _Or_ I even have a–”

Goro takes the biggest breath he can manage before lunging forward, sinking onto Akira’s cock with an adorable ‘ _nom_ ’ sound.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Akira has to slap a hand over his _own_ mouth to stay quiet amidst this turn of events. 

Goro can’t even fit half his cock in his mouth, but he still takes in a rather _impressive_ amount for someone so small. It reminds Akira of the time Goro took the challenge at Big Bang Burger, and he had a brief thought he might be able to—

_No!_ Akira’s never thought anything of the sort!

And he’s definitely not thinking about it right _now!_ His eyes are all over the ceiling beams, looking anywhere that isn’t... his _cock in Goro’s mouth!_

But he can still _feel_ everything. The back of Goro’s throat is irresistibly tight around him, soft and pliant as he buzzes with happy purrs. And his little mouth is _still_ trying to slide deeper, spit dribbling down to where his hands stroke what he can’t reach, too small to even fully wrap around the base of a big cock. He clearly doesn’t know what he’s doing, yet he moves with the sole purpose of fitting as much in his mouth as possible, his baby pale throat bobbing with a gulp as he eagerly slobbers over Akira’s length.

In his foggy haze, Akira distantly hears Sojiro announce that he’s locking up for the night.

He removes the hand from his mouth to respond “O-okay!” before quickly stifling another groan. He risks a glance at the boy latched onto him, Goro’s eyes are shut in bliss, his skin creamy smooth under the dim attic lights, and the insides of him feel even _smoother_. His lips are slicked, spread wide, and swelling into a deep shade of tender red, sucking down the taste of cock like he’s feeding himself sustenance. Akira instantly feels heat rush to his face from the sight.

“Shit...” One of his hands starts to wander, his fingers finding a gentle thread in silver locks. He wants to guide Goro so badly, to move his head back and forth and show the little perfectionist how to properly suck cock...

The chime of a faraway bell snaps him out of his trance, and the only movement he ends up guiding is pulling Goro’s mouth off his cock entirely.

“Sorry if that wasn’t right,” Goro giggles as he wipes the spit from his lips, “I just couldn’t help myself.”

“No, th-that was...” Akira clears his throat, pointedly looking away from big sparkling eyes. He figures there’s no reason keep delaying the inevitable. Besides, if he let Goro go on any longer he’d... 

“Let’s just move on!” he rushes out. He starts to peel his shirt over his head, and Goro’s giddy smile shifts into a face of hypnotized awe watching Akira undress. “We- we know what’ll make you feel better, so...” his heart pounds as he pushes his jeans down his legs. _God,_ why does he feel so _nervous?_ “Lay down, okay? Like you were before.”

Goro shuffles back until he’s laying flat on the bed, spreading his legs wide without instruction like a well-established, pocket-sized slut.

“I’ll admit, I’m rather excited to try this with you,” he purrs once settled, “I’ve heard nothing but high praise of the skills possessed by wildcards, after all~” 

His tiny hole winks like it’s flirting, and the anticipation on his face doubles in intensity when Akira starts to slowly crawl after him. 

“Just don’t go falling in love with me, inmate~”

Akira playfully rolls his eyes, slotting himself in the space reserved between Goro’s legs. “Don’t be so loveable, then.”

He takes his cock in his hand, holding it over the dainty boy to see how far it stretches across his torso. It makes Goro look even _smaller_ in comparison, his own tiny prepubescent cock disappearing behind the girth of it. Akira pauses to consider the best approach to take here...

“You’re gonna have to tell me when this starts to hurt,” he warns as he retrieves the bottle of lube. He lathers a hefty amount on his cock, and a slow upward stroke makes a bead drip down onto Goro’s rosy pink hole below.

“I’m not made of _glass_ ,” Goro huffs, hips straining up like his body can’t wait any longer. Akira doesn’t bat an eye, he’s sure Goro’s childish pride will waver if he ends up with his diaphragm pierced or something.

“Tell me what feels good, then,” he says instead of arguing. He catches Goro’s shallow tightness with the head of his cock, circling his rim to mix shiny slick with lube. He wants nothing more than to throw caution to the wind, to punch past the choke-tight muscle and force himself into virgin heat, but Akira resists the urge, pushing in at a slow, snail-pace and watching the stretch of a delicate hole accommodate. 

“ _Ahh_ ,” Goro’s eyes fall shut from the careful nudges that fill him, “It feels so...”

His words fall apart in a helpless gasp, his rim swelling where it wraps around angry-flushed red. He blankets the invasion so tightly, easily adjusting to the torturously slow drag of cock, his little hole gaping wide as his flesh starts to bulge. Akira’s almost fully inside him now, and he can’t resist shoving in the final inch, forcing lube and slick to splash between them with an impatient snap of his hips.

“ _Ah!_ ” Goro’s socked feet dig deeper into the mattress, clutching up tight to claim the weight that fills him. “This- this is.. _hahh..._ exactly what I needed, inmate!”

His shaky voice sounds beyond pleased from that fact, and he smiles like he’s been born anew. His body is so snug, yet all he does is _take_ , and the fiery glint in his eye says he’s more than happy to do so, like his energy has been replenished now that he’s tightly swaddled around cock, forever altered by the feeling. 

“Sooo...” Akira drawls to the tiny cock-slut he’s made out of Goro, “Should I just... chill here? Or..?”

He’s answered with a squeal, and tiny hands fly up to tangle in his hair, clinging to him like a baby lamb afraid to be taken from its mother. He brings Akira’s body closer, their hips pressing together as flashes of pale skin move in jolts on the sheets, and Goro mounts himself on his cock like he’s trying to feel it down to the very marrow of his bones.

“I... I...”

The poke of skinny hips makes him feel so _delicate,_ yet the sudden squeeze of his thighs is dangerously strong as his small cock starts to burst with heat. The sight is the cutest thing Akira's ever witnessed, and his heart warms watching Goro squeak in surprise as his cum shoots into the air. He’s practically glowing, his chest heaving above the imprint of cock nestled inside him. His skin is redder than a strawberry, and he covers his pale stomach with sweet cream to top it all off. 

“Damn, you were pent up,” Akira comments, lazily smiling down at the whimpering mess beneath him, “So cute...”

Still recovering from the first orgasm of his life, Goro’s watery eyes sharpen into a scowl.

“That was a _miserable_ performance, inmate,” he sneers, “Are you really just going to sit there and coddle me?”

Akira breathes an airy laugh, solely amused by the quick change in composure. 

“I don’t know why you’re so against being called cute...” his gaze flits down, his smile showing teeth when he sees Goro’s pretty cock still perked up hard, “Oh? Or is there a chance you _like_ that, Goro-chan?”

“Sh-shut up!” Goro blurts, face swallowed by deep crimson, “It’s— that has nothing to do with—! You can't speak to me like that!”

Akira reels his hips back, leaving Goro stretched around only his tip before slamming back in, hard and possessive.

“ _Ngh!_ ” 

“It’s why you’re so hard to resist, you know~” Akira sings over the sharp sound, “You’re too cute to be denied.”

“M-more...” Goro begs, small body quivering with overwhelming need.

Akira grins. His hands move in constant travel, gently brushing over the bulge of flesh where his cock is tightly sheathed. 

“I’ll give you more.” He feels it on his fingertips, as well as every part of his body when he starts to move again, drinking in the friction that kisses him as he slowly pulls out.

When he pushes in with the same level of caution, Goro shows his disdain with an impatient huff.

“I said _more!_ ” he demands, “What makes you think you’re allowed to cut corners with me?”

“I have to break you in first.” Akira fondly shakes his head and repeats the same slow cycle: dragging out a whisper of cock before carefully nestling himself back in.

“ _Break?!_ ” Goro echoes, “You think it’s possible to _break me?!_ ”

Akira doesn’t even bother to correct him, simply breathing out a sigh of pleasure watching the outline of his cock slide beneath soft flesh.

Goro groans, putting so much fervor behind it that his throat must be left feeling raw. “I have a tendency to get _bored,_ you know.”

His glare is wiped away when Akira brushes a thumb over his nipple, his lip raising in a smirk watching the snarky warden shake with a whine.

“Lot of talk for someone so sensitive,” he teases, smile stretching wider as he repeats the same caressing motion, “You’re really too impatient to let me explore you?”

“You- you’re supposed to be –– _ah!_ ”

Akira latches onto his bony chest and Goro’s bratty retort fades into incoherency, arching off the bed to press into the sudden the flick of tongue warming his tit.

“I- I meant..!”

Goro steams with a sob when Akira takes his cock in his hand, bucking into the touch as spit trickles down his chest. His baby-doll size feels so _little_ in Akira’s hand, fitting just right beneath his gentle stroke of thumb. He decides to reward Goro with a faster pace just for being so cute, to make up for all the time spent not taking care of him like he should have been.

“So pink and cute,” Akira purrs between peppered kisses. He feels a series of convulsions beneath him, and warmth floods over his hand when Goro starts to cum again, adding to the mess already painting his torso with more streaks of sticky white. Akira continues to rub soothing circles over Goro’s tiny cock, still needy and adorably stiff in his hand. _So much stamina!_

He pulls away from Goro’s chest with a wet smack of his lips, smirking as he brings his cum-glazed hand to his mouth. “You really like that, don’t you?”

The taste of Goro’s savory boy-tang is like a delectable treat, Akira cleans it off his skin like sweet nectar. His free hand digs into Goro’s waist, and the room echoes with quickening slaps as he fucks him with more purpose, creating a layer of sticky icing where hot cum drips between them.

But Goro still rumbles with an impatient growl despite the added effort, the sound pulsating through his body and vibrating around Akira’s cock. “I _meant_ you need to use more _force_ , inmate!”

Keeping the same pace, Akira finds a new angle, just to make sure Goro’s tight hole gets thoroughly stretched. 

The high-maintenance warden simmers from below. 

“This is _insufficient!_ My desire is stronger than the equivalent of your _inferior human kind!_ ”

“Don’t worry, Goro-chan~” Akira ignores Goro’s schoolyard bullying approach to focus on the imprint of his cock instead, “I’m gonna fuck you _aaall better~_ ”

Goro’s glare still somehow sharpens despite Akira’s sweet words. “You’re gonna h-have... to try a lot _harder_ if you want to manage _that_.”

His skin looks nearly translucent where Akira’s hands cage his dainty hips, peppered in a glaze of shiny droplets. Akira has a sudden overwhelming urge to see Goro cum on his cock again, to hear his precious squeals and to see him covered in _more_ , to drench his soft skin in delicious pearly white, a vision Akira knows he’ll tire of.

“You know,” Akira muses, tapping his fingers on Goro’s hips to tease the boy with a pause, “while I’m _teaching_ you about this stuff... I should probably show you... _more_ ways that humans do this.”

“More?” Goro perks up, clearly interested. “Does this mean you’ll put in actual _effort_ , inmate?”

Akira answers with a smug grin, placing his hands on Goro’s thighs to remove his cock from his grip completely.

“Oh,” Goro blinks. “So no then.”

Akira snorts, “ _Relax._ Jeez...” He rolls over so he’s laying next to Goro on the bed, his small body leaving more than enough space for both of them.

“Come on,” he says to a curious stare, reaching down to lather the slick and lube that soaks his cock, “Right back where you were.”

Goro moves to sit up, and Akira takes his hips in his hands to guide him onto his lap. Sharp knees impatiently dig into his sides once positioned, and Akira, who currently feels like prey being constricted by a rattlesnake, takes the hint and aligns his cock with Goro’s awaiting hole. 

He nudges in ever-so-slowly, and Goro’s groan buzzes around him as his eyes slit into a glare.

“You’re _still_ going easy on me, inmate?” He sinks down with a quick drop of his hips, forcing a choked sound from Akira’s lungs as he’s engulfed by intoxicating tightness. “You really do just think of me as some fragile _child_ , don’t you?”

“N-no,” Akira rasps back, “I think of you as...” 

Admittedly, he does think of Goro as the child warden in his literal mental prison, the one that babysits him in his dreams and he sometimes babysits back in reality. Not to mention, Goro looks especially small sitting on a cock that’s sized at least a third of his body weight, and the white hair that veils over his pink-dusted features makes him look like a particularly pretty child bride. 

“...my friend.”

_...Nice save!_

“I see now.” Goro squints, arms crossing just beneath the baby bumps of his nipples. “You _did_ get cocky when you received your checkmark in strength! You let it go to your _head,_ inmate!”

“Did not,” Akira croons, unfazed. His fingers span over most of Goro’s slender waist, holding his small body steady to start slowly rocking into him, invited back in with ease. “That checkmark was humbling, Goro.”

“Then _why –– ah!_ ” Akira’s grip tightens as he feeds Goro more confidence, promising to leave a hell of a bruise in the wake of his fingers. “Wh-why are you _wasting time_ trying not to _hurt me?_ It’s not- not _possible,_ inmate! You’re not even capable of — _a-ahh..! —_ leaving a _dent_ in our battles!”

Akira hums, slanting his hips to give Goro just a bit more. “Seems like a pretty big dent to me...”

“You... you can’t–!” Goro’s sputter turns into a frustrated groan, the noise sounding just as wrecked as the insides of him feel, “You should be _grateful_ I even asked for your help, inmate!”

“I’m _very_ grateful, Goro-chan~” Akira purrs in all honestly. Truly, he must’ve done something rather heroic in a past life to be rewarded with such a perfect, magical boy to fuck open. “You feel so good...”

“Enough dawdling around!” Goro barks from atop his dick, “I thought you were going to fuck this out of me!”

“ _Hey!_ Don’t say shit like that!”

“What? Dawdl– _aah..!_ ”

Goro’s cut off with a sudden hammering force pounding inside him, the slap of skin blending into one endless, continual sound from the purposeful drive of hips.

“This what you wanted?” Akira’s breath comes out weak and choppy as he rams into the pulse of heartbeats, determined to get Goro into that adorable, kitten-lazed state of fucked-out submission. He looks so beautiful like this, his features flooded with desperation, locks of white clinging to his sticky face as he shakes with debauched neediness. “Just look at you.. right where you belong...”

Goro’s muscles tense, shrieking into the peace of nightfall as he starts to cum again. Akira works him through it, compelled by hitched sobs to move that much faster, to fuck him that much harder, all but growling watching supple cheeks jiggle as he races after Goro’s inner heat.

“ _More!_ ” Goro whines, quaking in his sprawl on Akira’s lap, “Please more! _Please!_ ”

He’s still hard, his tiny pink cock swaying with an erratic bounce from being torn open so mercilessly. His cum drips down to form a pool of heat on Akira’s skin, and the scorch of it must cast some sort of fuck-voodoo sorcery on him, because he moves his hips at such a ravenous speed, a primal pace of thrusts that surely would’ve crushed the small child had Goro still been laid beneath him. 

“I’m not done with you,” growls Akira’s answer, bringing Goro flush against his chest to hug him as he writhes. All he can see is a small body crushed against him, his vision obscured by disheveled ashy hair, and Akira lets his eyes fall shut, his senses overwhelmed by the heavenly _feeling_ of Goro, steamrolling into the thrilling sensation that shoots pleasure up his spine.

And Goro happily lets him. His slender arms are quick wrap around Akira’s neck, his small head tucked against his chest where tears spill onto his skin. He’s like a perfect doll of slick warmth, reduced to nothing more than a mess of chanting pleads that’s turning Akira crazy. He ruts into the small boy like a creature spellbound by lust, and it feels like second nature when his fingers find soft silky hair, coaxing Goro’s head off his chest and meeting him halfway.

Akira collects the taste of salt from Goro’s skin, kissing away his tears like he’s never been assigned a more important task in his life.

He feels the wavering expanse of Goro’s narrow chest against his own, the rabbit-fast beat of his heart where their bodies press together. He tastes every sob as he nurses delicate cheeks, and the back of Akira’s mind faintly registers the taste of Goro’s damp hair in his mouth. Even the feeling of his socks around his waist fuels his motivation, and Akira just gives all of it to Goro, grinding into him like his body contains all the secrets of the universe, fucking him so hard he’ll feel it when he’s gone.

Akira’s mouth is all over Goro’s tear-stained face, and he ends up panting there when heat invades, his groan rumbling against rosy skin and crashing into the layer of lewd sounds that surround them. He snaps his hips just as frantically, destroying that over-filled hole until the slosh of cum becomes too dizzying for his static-filled brain. Goro seizes the feeling, gripping Akira as deep as he can take him to wring him of every drop, ingraining the warmth of his release into his system. 

“Ahh..!” Goro thrashes as his own orgasm rips through him, squeezing around Akira like he’s trying to _taste_ the buckets of cum that fill him, “I-it’s like a healing potion!” 

Goro’s completely melted on Akira’s chest as he convulses, his head held up by the effort of a gentle hand. Seeing the loud-mouthed warden so dazed and sedated feels like something Akira’s not supposed to witness, yet he’s never seen Goro look more at home than he does right now. He really is like a little kitten waking up from a nap, one that has a tendency to scratch, but is all love and devotion once his feline aggression is fucked away. Akira gives in to the urge to keep attacking his face with kisses, smiling against his skin when Goro answers by snuggling closer. 

He softly nibbles where his cheek is the most squishy, and he drags his lips down until he’s pressing a big sloppy kiss right on the target of Goro’s mouth.

Goro’s eyes have flown wide by the time Akira pulls back, his face engulfed with blush as he brings his fingers to his lips.

“I- I thought...” his lashes flutter, giving hints of vibrant gold before skittishly looking away, “...humans kiss when... they... _like_ each other..?” 

Akira’s face splits into a grin, his dick throbbing where it’s buried in Goro’s wrecked guts. “Of course I like you, Goro-chan~!” 

Goro eloquently chokes in response. 

“Was that kiss up to your standards?” Akira teases over the sound. 

“U-uh, um.. oh!” Goro makes a show of tapping on his bare wrist, “Would you look at the time! Master’s probably wondering where I— _ngh..!_ ” 

His sentence falls apart when he starts to raise his hips, clinging to the thick crown of Akira’s cock like he doesn’t want to let go. He’s too fucked out to hold it all in, and he drips all over Akira’s sheets below, his rim sounding with a wet plop once he’s fully pulled away.

Goro squeaks as he tumbles back, his lightweight body landing on the mattress like a feather floating to the ground. 

He giggles as his fingers start to circle the mess that coats his hole, his silky thighs quivering where they stack over Akira’s calves. “There’s so much more than last time!”

Akira smirks, blindly reaching down to stroke himself to the sight. “How’s that for endurance?” 

He still hasn’t drifted back into full consciousness, his body feels useless and non-existent beyond the heat of his fist. His ears are still ringing, but his mind latches onto the blending sounds of their slick movements, his breathing becoming sharper as he watches Goro drown in his filling. All he wants is to bury himself back in that perfect tightness, to hibernate there for the rest of—

“Don’t think this will get you out of _running,_ inmate.” Goro starts to crawl off the bed, and Akira’s hazy mind barely registers the action beyond having a new angle to view Goro’s peachy butt. “You shouldn’t have wasted so much of my time, _anyway._ ”

Akira just rolls his eyes. Goro’s _time_ would’ve been spent in a literal void of nothingness otherwise.

“Oh, uh..!” The night sky that peeks through the window suddenly feels a lot heavier when Akira snaps out of his daze, shooting up in bed when Goro starts to _redress himself._

Over all _that._

“You should probably... uh...” 

Really, is it even worth the trouble of getting Goro cleaned up when he’s already re-adjusting his hat back into place? 

He’s even managed to stain his socks somehow. _Surely_ the velvet room must have some type of magical laundry-slash-shower process that Goro can easily use.

“Escort me home immediately!”

Akira sighs. The last thing he wants to do right now is roll out of bed and get dressed, but he still manages to stand amidst his sleepiness, fishing out something comfy and warm for a quick subway ride. 

“Here,” Akira says, holding out a grey coat for Goro to take, “It’s...cold out.”

Goro suspiciously eyes the piece of clothing before he takes it between two fingers. He starts to slip it on, and the fabric drapes beyond his knees like an oversized dress. He even has to push the too-long sleeves up to his elbows in order to button it up properly. 

Akira smiles watching him smooth it out; the shade is only a few shades darker than his white hair and light grey socks, making the bright blue hat on his head look adorably out of place. When Goro looks up expectantly, his pupils are blown wide, leaving only a thin sliver of gold to outline the darkness, like an afterthought of bright color.

“You feeling better?” Akira asks. Goro’s pink face blooms with a smile, and the heavy weight in Akira’s chest dissipates into something light and airy.

“Yes, I— oh!” Goro fidgets with the coat until he’s retrieving something from his back pocket. “For your generosity, inmate.”

“Oh, nice!” Akira accepts the offered skill card, and he takes Goro’s extended hand in his own before the warden has a chance to lower it. It’s enduring soul! “You ready?”

Goro nods, shuffling closer to the warmth of Akira’s body to huddle against him. He looks so sleepy and well-fucked, Akira has an overwhelming desire to put him in his pocket and keep him safe forever.

For once, he looks forward to the next time he wakes up in a world of pure blue.

With a squeeze to the tiny gloved hand in his palm, Akira escorts Goro back to the velvet room.

**Author's Note:**

> hellllll yeahhhhhh


End file.
